


Sing Me a Love Song

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward First Times, Early Work, First Kiss, Heightened senses-yes!, M/M, Sentinel/Guide bonding-not at this time, Sexual Confusion, Teen Angst, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Ellison's world is turned upside down when he meets teen singing sensation, 'Sandy.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me a Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Published in the 2002 zine, Essential Sentinel 5. 
> 
> I will apologize up front for this story. The POV is mostly James but near the end things got away from me and there is some Blair POV left uncorrected. How this was accepted for a zine that unbelievably won a Fan Quality Award for best Sentinel zine, I'll never know!!!
> 
> Also, a very dear friend assisted me on this piece when it was originally written. Geri's no longer in any fandom but if you want to check out her unfinished work of original fiction, (and yes, I'll never forgive you for not posting the entire story!) you can go here, [The Quicken Tree](http://writingonthewall.slashcity.net/~agtant/) It's definitely worth a look.

“Jiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!!!”

James Ellison Jr. grabbed his head and cursed. “Damnation!” Sharp, stabbing pain erupted behind his eyes as if someone had kicked him in the head with their football cleats.

Another high pitch screech from somewhere down the hallway again assaulted the 18 year-old quarterback’s sensitive ears. “Jiiimmmiiieee!!”

James bit the inside of his cheek and focused on that stinging sensation until the pain in his head subsided to a level that was manageable. Carefully shaking his head and immediately regretting even that small motion, he attempted to share a sympathetic look with his friend, Rafe Lawrence. “I don’t doubt your sister’s voice could shatter glass.”

Rafe yawned and rolled over in his bed. “And just think, I have to live with that 24 hours a day.” Grabbing a football, he tossed it to his team captain and best friend. 

Catching the ball, James laughed and threw the pigskin back. “You’re one lucky guy.”

Rafe, the team’s best wide receiver, made the catch with one hand. “Oh yeah, so lucky!” Grinning, he waggled his eyebrows at his friend. “Fortunately, once you and Megan get married,  _that voice_ is allllll yours.”

James was prevented from replying by Rafe’s bedroom door banging open. A tornado of poodle skirt, cashmere sweater and long black hair flew at him, nearly knocking him off his chair. 

“Jimmy! Jimmy! It’s here. It’s here!”

James ignored his smirking friend and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, Megan, pulling her onto his lap. “What’s here, Babydoll?” 

Megan waved a 45 record under her boyfriend’s nose. Snuggling closer, she sighed and stared adoringly at the picture of a handsome teenager on the record’s jacket. “He is so dreamy.”

James made a grab for the record but Megan snatched it away. Smiling at the worshipful look on his girlfriend’s face, he asked, “Who’s curling your bobby socks, Meggie?” He caught sight of a pair of blue eyes framed by mahogany curls, both set in a smiling face--a man’s face. His body came to full attention and he inwardly cursed himself.

“Sandy.” Megan whispered the artist’s name breathlessly. “He has a new song out and it’s absolutely to-die-for.”

The 16-year-old cheerleader jumped out of James’ lap. Grabbing his hand, she tugged him toward the door. “Come on. Mom and Dad aren’t home. Let’s go listen to the record in my room.”

Waving to Rafe, James heaved a suffering sigh and allowed his girlfriend to pull him into her room. He found himself pushed down on Megan’s bed, the record jacket floating through the air toward him. He caught the cardboard sleeve and lying back amongst his girlfriend’s collection of frilly pillows, stared at the face of the singer, Sandy. A warmth settled in his groin as his gaze traced over the teen’s features. Adjusting himself, he glanced at Megan, making sure her attention was focused on her record player. 

_Damn. I wouldn’t mind getting his autograph._

James stroked a hand over his crotch.  _Wonder if he’d sign my . . ._

“Ooomph!” 

One hundred and five pounds landed on him, Megan’s bottom slamming down on his swollen manhood. Quickly toppling her to the side, he snagged one of his girlfriend’s stuffed teddy bears and hid his tell-tell crotch behind it. 

“Doesn’t his voice just melt ya?”

James gritted his teeth and ground his hips into the large bright blue bear. “Yeah, baby. He melts me.”  _Actually, there’s nothing soft about it,_ hethought _. More like . . . hard as rock._

Megan threw her arms around him and giggled. “You silly thing.”

“Guess I’m lucky you love me.” James twisted his head to the side, Megan’s kiss landing on his cheek instead of his mouth. 

Reluctantly he surrendered his hold on the record jacket but not his gaze. He continued to stare at the singer’s face while his girlfriend chattered incessantly.

 

+++++++

 

The next day, James slammed his bedroom door shut and locked it. He stood there for a few minutes, fighting the strange feelings stealing through his mind. Glancing down, he stared at the package he held in his hand, a startling hunger overruling his confusion. Throwing his purchase on the bed, he quickly shucked off his jeans. Stretching out across the mattress, he slipped one hand inside his briefs and stroked his cock. With his other hand, he pulled the record free of the paper bag. 

“What the hell’s wrong with me,” he asked himself. “I see this guy on Ed Sullivan last night crooning to the world and all of a sudden, I’ve got a woody the size of Mount McKinley? What’s wrong with me?”

Propping the record against the headboard, he grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under his head. “Shit. I can’t fucking believe I dreamed about this guy. Dreamed about kissing and messing around with him. Have I lost my mind?”

Groaning softly, he fisted his erection while staring at the image of the blue-eyed artist. Moving his free hand lower, he cupped his balls, feeling them tighten as he tugged incessantly on the hard damp shaft slapping against his lower belly. Rubbing a finger in the creamy mess leaking from his cock, he stuck it in his mouth and sucked noisily. His eyes traced the singer’s strong jaw, his shy smile, his dark curls—each feature more attractive than any girl he had ever dated. Sexy blue eyes watched him as he pushed himself over the edge, whispering a name when he soaked his underwear with his release.

“Sandy.”

 

+++++++

 

 “Jiiiiimmmmmiiiiiieeeeee!!”

James wrestled his locker open, confused and relieved at the absence of pain Megan’s loud screams usually induced. Tossing his books inside, he turned to find his girlfriend excitedly jumping up and down in front of him. “Hey, Babydoll. What’s up?”

Megan dropped her pompoms on the floor before linking her hands around his neck. Pressing her slender body against him, she smiled happily. “Guess what daddy just gave me?”

Forcing a smile instead of the grimace of disgust his brain insisted be plastered on his face, James peeled his girlfriend off his body. “A new teddy bear?”

Megan pouted for a few seconds. “Jimmy!” Tossing her ponytail over her shoulder, she pulled two tickets out of her cheerleader uniform pocket. “Daddy got us tickets to this weekend’s show of American Bandstand,” she squealed.

The annoying sound bounced around in James’ head, immediately followed by the too familiar stabbing pain. His luck just wasn’t what it used to be. “Geeze, Megan. Keep it down.”

He futilely rubbed his forehead. “You know we’ve got that big game against Catholic High Friday night. I’m gonna be wiped out Saturday. How am I supposed to go dancing if I’m dead on my feet?”

Megan clutched at his arm. “But Jimmy, Sandy’s the guest performer. And he’s going to sing his new hit song.” Batting her eyelashes, she pleaded, “We just gotta go. Please?”

James gripped the metal frame of the door to his locker, his fingernails clawing the surface as his body instantly reacted to the artist’s name. Bending over, he picked up his girlfriend’s pompoms and stroked them across his crotch.

“Okay, Babydoll.” He choked back a sigh of frustration and smiled at his girlfriend. “If it means that much to you.”

Megan’s high pitch scream nearly drove him to his knees. It certainly killed his erection. Returning Megan’s grateful hug, he closed his eyes and imagined a masculine pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders and a solid frame of muscles pressing against his body.

“ELLISON!” His name thundered down the school hallway.

James disengaged himself from Megan's hold. “Gotta go. Coach Banks is bellowing for me.” He tapped a finger against her nose. “I’ll call you tonight and we can talk more about Saturday.”

Megan brushed a hand over his broad chest. “I’ll be waiting, Jimmy. I love you.”

Frowning, James turned away, refusing to echo his girlfriend’s sentiment.

 

+++++++

 

Closing the curtains against the bright afternoon sun, James stood naked in front of his mirror, staring at the framed photograph of his girlfriend. Taking several deep breaths, he willed his body to react to the image of Megan’s beauty. Looking down at his limp cock, he cursed. “Shit!”

Turning his gaze toward the record cover bearing Sandy’s face, he felt his heartrate accelerate and a slow fire race through his body. On its own accord, his hand took hold of his burgeoning cock and began to stroke the sensitive flesh. 

“Why do you make me feel this way,” he asked imploringly of the picture. “I don’t understand. I  _like_ girls.” His hips bucked wildly, the movement forcing his erection back and forth in the tight grip of his hand. Minutes later semen splattered the mirror just before he fell to his knees.

“Maybe,” he panted. “Maybe I  _don’t_ like girls.”

James reached for the record jacket and stared hard at the curly haired singer. He traced a shaky finger over the teen’s smiling features. “If your picture can knock me to my knees, what’s gonna happen when I see you in person?”

He pressed the record jacket to his chest before leaning back against the foot of his bed. “God help me.”

 

+++++++

 

Rafe slapped him on the butt with his wet towel. “I hear you and Megan are going to see Sandy on American Bandstand.”

James scooped up his soap, towel and washcloth and stepped into the shower. He adjusted the flow and temperature of the water before answering. “Yeah. Your dad got tickets and according to Megan, she’s gonna die if I don’t take her.”

He thoroughly soaped his body. “It’s all I’ve heard for the past 48 hours. Sandy this, Sandy that. Your sis is about to drive me loony.”

Rafe laughed. Sparing a few seconds to check the perimeter, he peeked over the wall at him. “The word going round is this Sandy’s a perv.”

James nearly dropped his soap. “What?”

Rafe arched his eyebrows. “Ya know . . . pervert . . . a sissy boy.”

“What the hell do you mean by that?” James hid his face in the shower’s spray of warm water.

Rafe made a face of disgust. “He flips out over boys.” The teenager gagged. “Makes me want to puke.” He slammed his fist against the wall. “Henry said a group of us should go over to the studio on Saturday and beat the crap out of him. Straighten out his dick loving ass.” 

James turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. “Yeah? And what if you get caught and Coach benches your ass for fighting? I’ll check this guy out when I see him and give you a full report after I bring Megan home.”

Rafe slung his arm around his shoulders. “He better like girls. Cause if not, he’s gonna wish he was never born.” 

James swallowed the fear crowding his throat and walked over to his gym locker.  _Would they beat the crap out of me if they knew I got a hardon every time I looked at that guy?_

He began to dress slowly while confused thoughts tumbled through his mind.

 

+++++++ 

 

Slinging his towel and swim trunks over his shoulder, James jumped old lady Sandburg’s fence and cut across the south pasture, heading to the town’s favorite swimming hole. Rafe and several friends were meeting him at the quarry for a quick afternoon dip. 

He was halfway through the bordering woods when he heard a male voice singing. Pausing for several seconds, he listened, his sensitive ears pointing him in the direction of the sound. Promptly forgetting about joining his friends, he changed directions and went searching through the trees.

Glancing around the side of an abandoned feed shed, he caught sight of the owner of the husky voice. His breath deserted him the second he recognized the teenager.

James stared at the attractive singer. The light from the afternoon sun was tangling itself in the teen’s short mahogany curls. Several errant bangs fell down across his forehead obscuring the blue eyes that were shadowed by a thick fringe of lashes. James flexed his fingers with the need to brush those bangs back into place and nearly stumbled forward with shock when the thought of doing that registered with his brain. 

Propped against the base of a large pine tree, the bare-chested singer sat with a guitar resting in his lap, a notepad and pencil nearby. James watched as Sandy paused in his singing to jot something on the notepad. A familiar warmth settled between his legs as he continued to stare at the singer’s half naked form. A pelt of hair covered Sandy’s muscled chest, arrowing down to a worn pair of Levis, helplessly drawing his attention to boy’s manhood. 

He gasped when his cock quickly swelled against the denim restraining it. Intent on escape, he took a step back, one foot snapping a twig, the sound alerting Sandy to his presence. 

“Hello?”

James cursed under his breath.  _Shit._

Sandy lowered his guitar to the ground. “Hello? Is someone there?”

Stepping forward, James waved at the singer. “Hi. Heard you singing and thought . . . “ 

Cobalt blue eyes stared up at him and he forgot what he was saying. Suddenly bit by the shyness bug, he scuffed the toe of his tennis shoe on the ground and mumbled softly, “You got a really nice voice.”

Sandy smiled and held out his hand. “Thanks. I’m Sandy.”

James shook hands with the singer. “I know. I mean . . .  _everyone_ knows who you are.” He looked around in confusion, wondering why Sandy was sitting out here in the Sandburg’s pasture. “What are you doing out here? Ain’t you staying in town?”

Sandy gripped his hand for several seconds before letting go. “And you’re . . .?”

James shook his head and chuckled. “Sorry. My name is James, James Ellison.”

The singer indicated a spot on the ground next to him. “I’m staying with relatives. The hotel accommodations are for my manager and the band.”

James moved to sit beside the teen singing sensation and in his haste, tripped over a tree root. His large body went flying, landing squarely on top of Sandy. 

“Damn!”

Sandy’s breath whooshed out as he was flattened to the ground. “Shit!”

“Sorry, I . . . what the . . . Ummm . . .”

James blushed when he felt his body react to the intimate position he found himself in. Attempting to move, his blush increased when he felt the answering hardness in Sandy’s groin. Hastily scrambling to his feet, he gripped his erection and readjusted its position in his tight jeans. 

“Man! What a package!”

He head snapped up when the realization that he had just handled himself in full view of the singer dawned on him. “Damn!”

Sandy rolled to his knees. “You can say that again.”

James took a step forward. “What did you just say?”

The singer brushed his fingers through his hair, pulling free several twigs and leaves. “Nothing. It was nothing.”

James sank to his knees and stared at Sandy, He noted the shadow of wariness in his eyes. Leaning forward, he plucked the last remaining leaf from the satiny curls. His attention was captured by the softness, and he allowed his hand to linger a few seconds.

“They say you’re a fag. That you like boys instead of girls.”

He saw the color drain from Sandy’s face, the singer’s pupils dilating with fear. “Is it true? Do you like playing with dick instead of pussy?”

Sandy scooted backwards until his back slammed against the tree he was leaning on earlier. “I . . . I don’t think that’s any of your business.”

Frowning, James followed after him. “Hey! I’m not gonna hurt you. I just want to . . .” 

Loud, boisterous voices interrupted the two of them. James instantly recognized his friends. He surged forward and clapped his hand over Sandy’s mouth, pulling him out of sight behind the giant trunk of the tree. The singer clawed at his hand, attempting to scream. 

James brought his head down and whispered fiercely, “Quiet!” 

Sandy fought his hold, his teeth nipping at the flesh of his hand. James tightened his arms and legs around the singer’s squirming body. “Be still, damn it.”

His admonition was completely ignored, an escaping fist connecting with his chin. James growled softly and reacted instinctively, replacing his hand with his mouth and kissing Sandy senseless. The singer went completely still as his mouth was devoured. It took Sandy several seconds to comprehend what was happening and the moment he did, he opened his mouth and James dived right in with his tongue. He didn’t know why but he needed to discover Sandy’s taste, needed to brand it on his brain. 

He tangled one hand in the younger teen’s curls, pulling him closer. Sandy’s capitulation had surprised him and he moaned when his tongue was sucked on hungrily. His eyes widened slightly at the sound of ripping fabric. Glancing down, he discovered that Sandy had torn his t-shirt in an attempt to get at his chest. The singer started pinching and twisting his nipples and James closed his eyes as intense pleasure overwhelmed him. Another moan strangled in his throat when Sandy slipped his hand between their bodies and groped his denim covered cock. Unable to resist, he ground his hips against the singer’s trembling hand. 

“James is around here somewhere. I heard him talking to somebody.”

Recognizing Rafe’s voice, James pushed himself away from Sandy. Breathing hard, he motioned for the teen to maintain his silence before peeking around the side of the tree. He saw his friend in the distance, walking towards them. Moving quickly, he scooped up the singer’s guitar and notepad and dumped them in Sandy’s hands. 

Leaning close, he whispered, “My friends don’t exactly like your . . . your hankering for boys. You need to haul ass before they get here. I’ll distract them until you get out of sight.” 

James stared at Sandy’s swollen lips and shook his head, helpless against the lazy look of desire burning in the teen’s eyes. He kissed him quick and hard. “Go! Go now.”

The singer struggled to his feet clumsily. He took a few steps forward and then turned back suddenly. He ripped a piece of paper free from his notepad and scribbled on it. Thrusting it at James, he questioned, “Call me?”

James looked over his shoulder and then down at the torn piece of paper. “Yeah.” He rubbed the paper over his swollen crotch. “Yeah, I’ll call. Now go!”

James watched the singer disappear from sight, a small smile playing across his face. Collecting his discarded towel and swimsuit, he shouted at the departing figure. “Don’t think I won’t whip your ass!”

Rafe walked up behind him a minute later. “Who the hell you yelling at?”

James turned around and feigned surprise. “Rafe!” He pointed in a direction different from the one Sandy was taking. “Caught some dumb kid trying to sneak a smoke. Damn near set himself on fire.”

Rafe tugged on his friend’s arm. “Forget him. Let’s go swimming.” The dark haired teen gave a loud yell and took off running.

Touching his lips lightly, James continued to stare after Sandy. “Forget him? I don’t think so.”

 

+++++++

 

As evening approached, James found himself wandering around the football field. Sitting cross-legged, he slipped his football jersey over his torn t-shirt and leaned back against the goalpost’s support beam. Chewing on his bottom lip, he battled to find the answers to several questions bombarding his mind. 

_Why did I kiss him? Is it ‘cause he’s pretty . . .  pretty like a girl? And if that’s true, then it don’t mean nothing . . . me kissing him._

He rubbed his hands over his face.  _Then why the hell did it feel so good?_

He hung his head and ran his fingers through his short sandy blonde hair. 

_Shit! I’m going to hell._

“You meditating on Friday’s game, Ellison?”

James looked up into the smiling face of the school’s assistant football coach, Mark Stevens. “Just doing some thinking, Coach.”

“Judging by the look on your face a couple seconds ago, those thoughts were getting pretty heavy.” The tall man hunkered down beside him, his blue eyes filled with concern. "Need any help with them?”

James shook his head, glad the dim light of the evening hid his blush. “Um, no. Thanks for asking.”

Stevens eyes continued to search his face. "You sure? You were in a fog today at practice."

"Sure, Coach," James said, grinning a little sheepishly. "Just have a lot on my mind, that's all. You know how it is. But don't worry, I'll have it all straightened out by the game."

Stevens smiled. "Okay, Ellison, see that you do.” Reaching out, he clasped him on the shoulder. “You know if you ever need to talk about something . . .” The man left his offer open. 

James watched Stevens leave. His eyes widened at the sight of his coach being embraced by a man waiting in the dark shadows under the bleachers. Perplexed, he suddenly remembered the rumors he’d heard in the locker room about the coach. 

Scrambling to his feet, he yelled out to his coach. “Wait! Coach Stevens! Hang on a sec!”

The two men jumped apart at the sound of his voice. Looking nervously around, Stevens hastily straightened his clothes before turning toward him. Strategically, he placed himself in front of his companion, taking a few steps back, allowing the shadows to fully hide the man’s features.

Breathless, James skidded to a halt in front of his coach. “I, I changed my mind.” He rose up on his tiptoes in an attempt to see over Stevens’ shoulder. “I think maybe you’re the one person I  _can_ talk to.” 

Stevens lifted a questioning eyebrow. “The  _one_ person?”

James waved his hand at his coach and then at the man hiding in the shadows. “You and him, you’re together, right? A couple?”

Paling slightly, the football instructor took another step back, his words stumbling over each other. “Ellison, I don’t see . . . My private life . . .”

James dismissed Stevens’ blustering replies. Gracefully sidestepping the man, he walked over to the one hiding under the bleachers. “Hi, I’m James. Are you the Coach’s boyfriend?”

Stevens moved to protect his lover, standing between the two of them. “Ellison, it’s time for you to go home.”

James turned his gaze toward his coach, confusion clearly written on his face. Refusing to leave, he shook his head and blurted out, “I think I like guys.” He then stared down at his tennis shoes. “Actually, it’s only one guy in particular.”

James looked up at the two men, a trace of fear in his blue eyes. “Am I going to hell for liking a guy instead of a girl?” He lowered his voice and whispered, “Is it really wrong to feel things for a guy?”

He backed away several steps and turned his attention to examining the steel frame of the bleachers. “I’m not talking buddy-buddy stuff but things like . . . makes your heart race, your dick gets hard and your body gets all hot.”

James twisted back around to face the two men. “Things like that. Is it wrong? Am I a pervert? A . . . what do you call it?”

Coach Stevens protested as his lover brushed past him. “Christian. Don’t. This could get us in serious trouble. I could lose my job. Hell, we could go to jail.”

“It’s okay, Mark. This boy needs our help.” The man smiled at his lover. “Remember our confusion? Remember how many times you dragged me to Mass so we could repent of our evil ways?”

The man held out his hand to James. “I’m Christian Peterson. Or as you put it, Mark’s boyfriend.”

James stared at the man shaking his hand. He knew exactly who Christian Peterson was. “You’re . . . the Chicago Bears just signed you on as their starting quarterback.”

The man laughed. “That would be me.”

James shook his head in disbelief. “And you’re . . . I mean, you and him. I would never have guessed….”

Moving back into the concealing darkness, Christian pulled Mark to his side. “What? Never guessed that somebody like me would prefer men over women.” He clasped his lover’s arm. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, James.”

“But it’s  **wrong** !”

Christian frowned slightly. “Who says it’s wrong for two men to love each other?”

James began to pace. “The church, for one. My parents. And my friends. I don’t even wanna think what they would say or do to me if they found out I was a . . . “

Christian placed a hand on his shoulder, halting his pacing. “Go ahead. You can say it. The word is homosexual.” 

James turned and stared at the legendary football player. “But . . . “

Mark stepped forward and spoke finally. “Ellison. Is it wrong for two people to love one another?”

James turned his attention to his coach. “No.”

Mark indicated himself and his lover. “Then why all of a sudden is it wrong if the two people in love are men?”

“I don’t know,” he confessed.

Mark stepped closer. “This boy you like, does he make you feel good?”

“Yes,” James whispered. “But . . .”

“But what?” Christian stared at him.

“I only met him for a few minutes but . . . damn!”

Christian glanced over at his lover, his eyebrows raised in question. “James?”

James rubbed his heart. “It was only a few minutes but I was ready to, you know.” He felt himself blushing as he waved a hand in the direction of his crotch. “I don’t feel that way with Megan.”

“And Megan would be?”

“My girlfriend,” James answered.

“Ah.” Christian smiled. “So this guy, I take it he has a name.”

“Sandy.”

“So this  _Sandy_ makes you feel things you’ve never felt for a girl, for Megan?”

James whispered very quietly, almost too low for the men to hear. “Oh yeah.”

Mark took over the questioning. “What about Sandy? How does he feel about you?”

"I don’t know. I mean . . . oh hell.” He turned and hid his face. “His dick got just as hard as mine while I was kissing him.”

The coach glanced at his lover, a look of astonishment crowding his features. “Did Sandy participate in the kiss?”

James slid his hand underneath his jersey and rubbed his chest, suddenly realizing Sandy, somehow, without him noticing, had pinched and twisted his tits while they were kissing. “Most definitely. His tongue was all over the inside of my mouth.” He turned his head to the side and grinned at the two older men. “It was one hell of a hot kiss.”

“And now you’re wondering if you’ve lost your mind because you’ve kissed a guy and  _liked_ it, right?” Christian stepped closer to James. “Kissing Sandy has got all these strange feelings rumbling around inside you and you don’t know how to handle them. You don’t know if you  _want_ to handle them. Afraid of what others might think, might do.” The professional football player gripped his shoulder. “Am I right?”

James nodded his head. “My best friend told me fags make him puke and he threatened to beat the crap out of Sandy if he found out he was one. Rafe’s been my friend for years. What’s he gonna do when he finds out his best friend is a pervert, too?”

Christian turned him around and made him look him in the face. “You know, if Rafe dumps you because you like boys then you have to ask yourself . . . was he really your best friend after all?”

The man softened his voice. “I know you’re confused about everything right now. And I’m not going to sugar coat the problems you’ll face if you decide to pursue a relationship with this boy. But if you really like Sandy and he likes you, then I say there is nothing wrong with the two of you getting together. Life’s too short to worry about what other people think. And love doesn’t always come around a second time.”

Christian released him and stared at his lover. “You need to be true to yourself, James Ellison. True to your heart and true to your mind.”

James watched the two men for several seconds and smiled slightly, the weight of confusion lifting momentarily from his shoulders.

 

+++++++  

 

James stared at the phone for over an hour, the small scrap of paper with Sandy’s phone number gripped in his hand. He wavered back and forth, wandering should he call or not call the singer. “Oh what the hell.” He took a deep breath and dialed the number. 

A woman answered on the second ring. “Hello?”

He lost his voice momentarily as he sat down heavily on his bed. 

“Hello?”

James swallowed noisily. “Can I speak to Sandy, please?”

“I’m sorry. You must have the wrong number. There’s no one here by that name.”

He looked down at the piece of paper. “Is this Hamilton-78348?”

“Yes, it is.”

James frowned in confusion. “Umm, Sandy gave me this number. Said he wanted me to call. I’m James.”

The tone of the woman’s voice instantly changed. “So you’re James. My grandson’s been talking about you non-stop for the past day. I guess you made quite an impression on him when the two of you met.” 

A blush crept over his cheeks. “Thank you, ma’am.” 

“Just don’t you be hurting my grandson. I’ll have your hide if you do, young man.”

James found himself sitting straight up. “Yes, ma’am. I promise I won’t hurt him.”

“Good. My sweet Blair has had his heart broken too many times already.” The woman’s voice turned away from the phone and called out. “Blair! James is on the phone.”

Confused, he mouthed the word,  _Blair?_ He took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm his racing heart. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” 

“Did you say something, young man?” 

Rubbing the sweat off his forehead, he answered. “No, ma’am.”

The woman chuckled. “Here’s Blair. Nice talking to you, James.”

Sandy’s breathless voice came over the phone line. “James? Is it you? I can’t believe you called. I really didn’t think you would. I told myself you wouldn’t. I thought maybe I . . .”

“Whoa there, Chief.” James laughed, the butterflies in his stomach disappearing at the sound of the boy’s excitement. “Take a breath.”

Sandy chuckled. “Sorry. I’m just so happy you called. I been driving my Nana nuts, not letting her use the phone just in case you called.” 

James settled back on his bed and tucked the phone under his right ear. “I said I’d call. Why did you think I wouldn’t?”

The singer sighed. “I thought, I thought maybe you wouldn’t ‘cause of your friends not liking me.”

“My friends don’t tell me who I like or don’t like or who I call or don’t call. I can do that myself.”

Sandy quickly picked up on something he had said. “You like me?” 

James looked at the newly bought poster he had of Sandy taped to the inside wall of his closet, the image partially hidden by his shirts and jeans. “Yeah. Yeah, I like you.”

Sandy whispered very quietly. “Wow.”

James smiled at the soft exclamation. “Does that mean you like me?”

“Oh yeah! Definitely! No doubt about it! You’re awesome. Man, like . . .”

“Hey, Chief! You gotta learn to breathe every now and then. Don’t want you passing out on me.”

The singer inhaled deeply before laughing nervously. “How’s that? Is that better?”

James grabbed a pillow and slipped it under his head. “Yeah. That’s better.” He paused for a few seconds. “Umm, Sandy? Your grandmother called you Blair. Is . . .”

“That’s my real name. Sandy’s the name my manager picked out for me.”

“What do you want me to call you,” James asked.

“I’d like it if you called me Blair.” 

“Blair it is then.” James smiled. “What’cha up to, Blair?”

“Just got home from the studio. Had to go in to practice my new song.”

James reached over and grabbed the record sleeve from his bedside table. “You’re singing it on the show, right?”

“Yep. Buddy, he’s my manager, he tells me my song’s about to be a number one hit. So that’s why I’m singing it on the show.”

“Cool! It’s a great song. I like it.” He looked out the window and watched his younger brother playing with their German Shepard. The large dog was barking excitedly at a lizard scurrying through the tall grass. The lizard found refuge beneath a heap of dead leaves, its yellow eyes darting side to side as it watched for predators. The sound of Blair’s voice snatched his attention back to their conversation and James blinked his eyes several time as his room came back into focus. “Did you just say something? My dog’s chasing this damn lizard across the yard.”

Blair’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I was wondering, uh, James . . . would you like to come over? Maybe stay the night?”

James sat straight up, his heart threatening to beat its way out of his chest. “Come over?” he squeaked. “Like now? Like right now?”

“Yeah. I’d like you to meet Nana. Do you wanna come over?”

James jumped off the bed and hunted for his missing tennis shoes. “Sure! But I can’t stay the night. It’s a school night and my dad won’t let me stay out late on school nights.”

“Okay. I understand. Can you stay for dinner, then?”

James wrestled his shoes on. “Sure! Just so I’m home before ten. Where do you live?”

“The Sandburg farm, that’s my grandparents’ place.” 

James ran a comb through his hair. “Hey! That’s right where we met yesterday. I’ll be over in about 15 minutes.”

“Cool! See ya in a few!”

Slamming down the phone, James barreled down the hallway. “Dad! Dad! I’m going over to a friend’s house for supper.” 

 

+++++++

 

James ran down the gravel driveway, his feet kicking up dirt and pebbles. As he reached the grassy area surrounding the Sandburg house, he was sideswiped and tumbled to the ground. 

“James! You came! I was getting worried. You said 15 minutes and it’s been almost 30 and I started to think maybe you weren’t coming. I mean, I know you’ve got friends and maybe you forgot you had  . . .”

James rolled over, effectively pinning Blair underneath him. Several minutes passed by as he stared down at the boy, a sudden shyness overcoming him. His eyes widened with surprise when Blair lifted his head. 

_Does he want me to kiss him? Do **I** want to kiss him?_

Ignoring the confusion that crowded his brain, he hesitantly lowered his head and nuzzled the boy’s cheek, enjoying the simple contact. When no protest was offered, he slid his mouth over slightly and kissed Blair. The teenager gasped and James took advantage of his open mouth, slipping his tongue inside for a quick taste. As soon as the kiss started, it was over, and he scrambled to his feet, scared he might have gone too far. 

_Shit! What the hell have I done?_

He looked down at Blair and then at the unmistakable bulge in his own crotch. With his mind traveling in all directions at once, he tried to digest the strangeness of having had another guy’s cock pressing against him.   

_Why did it feel so good? Why do I want to feel it again?_

He choked back a groan. His body was on fire, his jeans tight, almost unbearable. And all from lying on top of Blair. From lying on top of a guy,  **not** a girl. 

_Fuck! I’m gonna bust my zipper._

Blair lay on the ground several seconds, his fingers touching his open mouth. Eyes bright with joy, he laughed out loud. “I guess that’s one way to shut me up.” He held out a hand. “Help me up, will ya?”

Blushing at his rude behavior, James nodded and yanked Blair to his feet. Not realizing his strength, he found his arms filled with the lightweight singer. The top of Blair’s head slammed against his chin but James ignored the pain and instead, concentrated on the clean, summer smell of the riotous curls tickling his nose. He ignored the throbbing in his crotch and hugged the younger teen, enjoying the feel of Blair in his arms. 

_Damn, this feels good. Too good._

Blair returned the hug for a few seconds and then wiggled out of his arms. Brushing back his hair, he smiled mischievously. “Keep that up and we’ll never make it inside for supper.”

James laughed and slipped a finger in a belt loop on Blair’s jeans, tugging him closer, taking the opportunity to feel the singer’s erection pressed against him one more time. “Is that a promise?”

Blair’s mouth fell open. “Uh . . . Uh . . .”

_What the hell? Down boy, down._

James quickly released the teen and turned him toward the house. “I guess that’s another way to stop your talking.” He indicated the front screen door. “Weren’t you going to introduce me to your grandma?”

Blair nodded his head but before taking a step, he looked over at him, down at his blatant arousal and then back up at his face. He whispered softly, “You’re not fooling with me here, are ya, James? Just trying to get your kicks with the singer of queerdom?”

Staring down at the anxious look on Blair’s face, James rubbed circles on the teenager’s back. “I don’t fool around with people I like.” A scent caught his attention. “Fried chicken! Fantastic. Let’s go meet your grandma. Somebody told me she’s a fine cook.”

Blair laughed and slapped his flat abdomen. “She’s gonna like you. Nana loves to fatten up young boys!”

The two of them climbed the steps leading to the front door, their hands brushing against each other.

 

+++++++

 

Kicking the swing into motion, James rubbed his full stomach and watched as Blair tuned his guitar. The dinner with him and his grandmother had been quite enjoyable, especially when the old lady had started sharing tales of Blair’s early childhood. James had never seen someone blush as red as his new friend did when the story about his underwear stealing dog had been told. He was about to feel sorry for Blair’s embarrassment but then caught sight of the twinkle in his blue eyes and realized the singer was enjoying the stories as much as he was.

The porch light went off suddenly and the swing was caught in the glow of the full moon. James noticed how it highlighted the many shades of brown in Blair’s curls. Stretching his arms, he craftily maneuvered them so that one rested behind the singer’s back. Making sure Blair’s attention was focused on his guitar, he slowly eased several fingers into the soft strands and played with them. 

James gnawed on his bottom lip as he fought to bring his confused emotions under control. It felt so right to be here with Blair. Why wasn’t he feeling guilty about what he was doing, about what he was thinking? Hell, at this very moment, he was hard pressed to even remember what his girlfriend’s face looked like.

The memory of Blair’s body lying on top of his made his thankful for the dark and the cover it provided for his blushing face. The singer’s erection had felt damn good pressing against him, better than anything he had attempted with Megan. Embracing his girlfriend in his arms, feeling her softness was nothing compared to holding Blair tight against his body. Feeling the singer’s compact muscular frame, his hard cock was definitely so much better.

_But why? Why did it feel better?_

Discarding the thoughts plaguing his mind, James shook his head and concentrated on the subtle tangle of his fingers in Blair’s hair. The mere touch of the teenager’s curls was enough to ignite a familiar burn in his groin and he soon found himself with a rock hard erection. Instinctively, he widened the spread of his legs.

Blair’s voice startled him. “Is that a drumstick you’re saving for later or are you just happy to be twiddling with my hair?”

James jerked his hand away and made a move to slide off the swing. Blair’s hand on his thigh stopped him.

“I’m sorry. I was just being goofy.” Blair squeezed his leg.

The weight of the singer’s hand on his upper thigh tugged a moan out of James and he covered Blair’s hand with his own. “This is so . . . I’ve never . . .” he stuttered. “I mean . . . oh HELL! I don’t know what I mean.”

“It’s okay, James. I’m not exactly a Casanova in regards to this, either.” Blair put his guitar down and scooted to his end of the swing, moving as far away as possible.

James glanced at Blair, noting the miserable look on his face. Unwilling to be the cause of his host’s unhappiness, he moved closer and cautiously slipped an arm around Blair’s shoulders. 

“I like you.” He pointed to the crotch of his jeans. “It’s quite obvious I like you a lot.” He fought the urge to loosen his jeans. “I just don’t know what the hell to do about it.”

“Want me to show you?” Blair’s whisper was almost too quiet to be heard. 

James stared open mouthed. He couldn’t believe it. The guy he had been dreaming about, thinking about for the past few days was offering to touch him. James looked down at his groin, his breath caught in his throat, his words nearly strangled by fear, by hunger. Blair was gonna touch him, touch him down there. 

He thought for several more minutes before surrendering to the hormones raging through his body. He whispered hoarsely, “Yeah. Yeah, show me.”

Blair turned sideways on the swing and looked at him, searching his eyes for any sign of mockery. Finding only an encouraging smile on his face and in his eyes, he reached out a hand and warily laid it over his denim covered cock. Blair rested his hand there for a few seconds, as if expecting him to change his mind and jerk away because he was revolted by his touch.  

James looked down at the hand cupping his crotch and groaned, experiencing a pleasure he had never felt before. Not even getting to third base with Megan had made him feel this good. He looked at Blair’s bent head. Was it because it was a guy’s hand touching him? Or was it because it was Blair, specifically. He lifted his hips slightly, pushing into the teen’s grip, encouraging him to do something.

A wondrous smile spread across Blair’s face. He unsnapped and unzipped James’ jeans, pulling the zipper down very slowly. Once the flaps were splayed open, Blair traced a single finger over the shaft straining James’ white cotton underwear. The simple touch was rewarded with a sudden dampening of the fabric. 

James let out a breathless moan and suddenly his nose was filled with the scent of semen. He looked down a Blair’s groin and saw that his reaction had triggered a similar one in the teenager. His deduction was verified when Blair gasped out loud.

James laid his head on the back of the swing and closed his eyes, giving into the white-hot fire spreading across his groin. He placed his hand over Blair’s and pressed it against his hard flesh. Forcing his eyes open, he stared at the singer. 

“Do it,” he said. 

A blush stole across Blair’s cheeks as he tightened his grip and stroked his erection. “This feels so . . .” 

“Feels so damn good. Here, let me.” James removed his hand and blindly groped for Blair’s crotch, wishing to share the pleasure of the moment with the teen. Unable to grasp the singer’s cock, he, instead, pressed the heel of his hand against the organ’s solid outline and rubbed it hard.

Soon both of them were breathless and groaning, their gazes locked on each other.

“Shit! Blair! I’m . . . I . . . FUCK!”

James was the first to shoot his load, his cock spewing hot semen into the fabric of his briefs. The rush of his orgasm caught him by surprise and he reacted by clamping his hand down on Blair’s crotch. The sudden pressure was enough stimuli to send the teen over the edge and he bucked wildly, his release saturating the front of his jeans. 

Blair’s yell startled James and he instantly released his hold on the teen’s cock. He refastened his grip, this time on Blair’s waistband, preventing him from sliding off the swing. He hauled Blair back onto the wooden seat and pushed him into the corner. Grimacing slightly at the mess he had just made in his underwear, he zipped up his jeans and turned to examine his friend.

He smiled at the silly grin on Blair’s face. “I guess that look on your face means you had fun, too?”

Blair nodded his head and reached down to unloosen the snap on his jeans. He sat there quietly for several seconds, trying to get his breathing under control. Glancing to the side, a look of dismay crossed his face when he noted James was once again properly clothed. 

Blair stared at his feet, hiding his face. “Did you . . . I mean . . . What I did, was it . . .”

James grabbed Blair’s chin and forced him to look up. “You did good, Chief. My Fruit of the Looms are soaked.” He leaned forward and licked his tongue across Blair’s lips. “Next time, let’s do it naked. Bet it feels a million times better.”

Blair blushed as he opened his mouth to the kiss. He welcomed James’ tongue inside, sucking on it lightly. A groan entered into the kiss and Blair wasn’t sure if the sound came from him or James. Soon all he could hear was the pounding of his heart as he struggled to taste every inch of James’ mouth. 

James pulled Blair closer; so close he caused the singer to straddle his legs. He gripped the teenager’s hips and dragged them from side to side, forcing a friction of fabric and muscle that his body had suddenly demanded. He growled when Blair answered his unspoken request, the teen taking over the rhythm, forcing their lower bodies as close as possible. 

Releasing his grip, James threaded his fingers into Blair’s hair, moaning into the boy’s open mouth. He found himself overwhelmed by emotions, by physical sensations he didn’t understand, confused by how right it felt to hold Blair in his arms. 

The slam of a door inside the house broke the two of them apart, sending them both to their respective corners. James licked his lips and chuckled as Blair did the same. “Damn, you’re a hot one.”

Blair readjusted his too tight jeans. “Guess I could say the same thing about you, Mr. James Ellison.”

Before James could answer, the porch screen door flew open and Blair’s grandmother stepped outside.

“Damn light bulb. Keeps burning out.” The gray haired woman looked over at them sitting in the dark. “You boys behaving yourselves?”

Blair shot James a lethal glare, silencing his laughter. “Doing just fine, Nana. James’ been helping me…” He slapped at the hand wandering towards his leg. “He’s been helping me with my new song.”

Mrs. Sandburg snorted. “Helping you with your song? How come I didn’t hear no singing?” The thin woman sat down on the swing between them. 

James peeked around the older woman and grinned at Blair. “You mean you didn’t hear that high note your grandson just hit? A little bit higher and it would have shattered glass.” His eyes widened; he was almost positive he just heard Blair whisper the word ‘S _martass.’_ He looked up at the singer’s grandmother. The calm look on her face assured him that she had not heard her grandson cuss. He shook his head.  _Gotta get my hearing checked out,_ he thought.

Shoving his tall frame off the swing, James stretched. He smiled down at Blair and reached out to shake hands with his grandmother. “It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Sandburg. That was the best fried chicken I’ve ever tasted.”

He pulled Blair to his feet. “Walk me to the end of the driveway?”

Blair paused to give his grandmother a kiss. He grinned at the knowing glint in her hazel eyes. “Be right back, Nana.”

Brushing shoulders, they walked silently down the gravel driveway. Stopping at the road, James played with the flag on the battered mailbox. “I’m taking Megan to the show tomorrow.”

Blair frowned. “Megan?”

James rubbed the back of his neck. “My girlfriend.”

The singer took a few steps backward, a look of disappointment on his face even a blind man could see. “Your girlfriend?” Blair turned toward the house. “Hope you and her enjoy the show tomorrow. Bye.”

“Damn.” James took off after the teen. Easily catching him, he turned Blair around. “What’s the matter? Don’t I get a goodbye kiss or hug?”

Blair stood there silently, worrying a clump of grass with the toe of his sneaker. James watched him for several seconds before asking, “What’s wrong?” 

“You’ve got a girlfriend,” the teen accused.

James sighed and rolled his eyes. “Hell! Is that what’s bothering you?” He wandered over to a weathered tree stump and sat down. “Of course, I’ve got a girlfriend. Don’t most guys?”

Blair followed after him. “Not me. I don’t have one.”

James glanced up, the light of understanding clicking on in his mind. He grinned. “I’ll sell you mine, cheap.” He traced a finger down the zipper of Blair’s jeans. “Seems I won’t be needing her anymore. I met this really cool cat, and I’m thinking he’s gonna keep me busy from now on.”

James pulled Blair close and wrapped his arm around the slender teen’s waist, his hands tugging his t-shirt free of his jeans. “You interested in dating a screeching cheerleader?”

Blair gasped at the touch of a mouth on his bare belly. “Shit! No . . .  no girls. Don’t like ‘em. Besides, I . . . I’ve got a . . .” His legs nearly buckled when a tongue tickled his navel. He tangled his fingers in the short strands of James’ hair and held his head in place. “I’ve got a new boyfriend. And I want . . . SHIT! I want to spend more time with him.” Blair gripped James’ broad shoulders in order to keep himself upright. 

James gently pushed Blair away and grinned at the dazed look on his face. “Don’t take much to start your engines, does it?” After glancing at his watch, he jumped up. “Fuck! It’s nearly ten. My dad is gonna have my ass if I don’t get home on time.” He glanced back at Blair. “Now do I get a goodbye hug?”

Blair laughed and threw himself at James. He squeezed him tight and plastered a sloppy kiss on his mouth. Releasing quickly, he stepped back and waved. “See ya Saturday. If you want, I’ll leave instructions with Buddy to bring you and Megan backstage.”

“Cool.” James returned Blair’s wave and started down the road. “See ya later, alligator,” he called over his shoulder.

“After while, crocodile!” Blair watched until James disappeared from sight. Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans, he whistled happily while walking back to the house. Pausing on the stairs that led to the porch, he glanced up and found his grandmother watching him.

“He gone?” she asked.

“Yeah. But I’ll see him at the show.” Blair took a seat on the top stair. 

“This James, he seems like a nice boy.” The older woman began to swing back and forth. “I like him.”

“Me too, Nana.” Blair wrapped his arms around his knees and contemplated the star-studded night sky. “I like him a lot.”

 

+++++++

 

“Dammit, Megan.” James glared at the girl standing beside him. “Quit that god awful squealing. You’re giving me a headache.”

Megan slapped his arm. “You are such a party pooper.” She gazed at the people around her in rapt adoration. Grabbing his hand, she excitedly pointed at a group of young men standing nearby. “Jimmy! Jimmy! It’s Sandy’s band.”

Megan swung around and faced him. “I just  **have** to have their autographs.” She waved her camera underneath his nose. “And a picture.” She grinned saucily. “Alice and Trish are going to be sooo jealous.”

James tugged on the girl’s ponytail. “Not now, Babydoll. Look. Your dad’s waving at us. He must’ve found Sandy’s agent.”

Within minutes they were escorted into a private dressing room. Sitting on a small couch, tuning his guitar was the famous singer. James appraised the simple short sleeved, white cotton shirt and black pants Blair wore. He winked at him and pretended to wolf whistle. 

Blair blushed slightly as he stood to greet his guests. The singer stumbled where his ears were assaulted by the horrible sound of Megan’s scream. He shared a sympathetic smile with James as his hand was gripped and shaken to death by the lanky teenage girl. 

After introducing themselves, Megan pushed Blair down on the couch and sat as close as possible to him. “Jimmy and I are so thrilled to meet you. Aren’t we, Jimmy?”

Forced to sit on the opposite side of Blair, James took his seat. Nodding his head, he listened while Megan verbally drooled over the singer. Without warning, his hand was captured and pulled out of sight. James found himself smiling at the secretive move. Paying little attention to his soon to be ex girlfriend’s chatter, he quietly played with Blair’s hand.

A knock on the door interrupted Megan’s plea for a personal memento of the occasion, a lock of Blair’s hair. The singer quickly escaped, rushing to answer the door. Buddy Camp, his agent, poked his head inside. 

“Fifteen minutes ‘til you go on. Need anything?”

Blair gripped the man’s arm and pulled him into the room. “Buddy? Megan here would love to meet the boys in the band. Would you mind escorting her?”

The rotund gentleman offered the young girl his arm. “I’d be more than happy. And if you like, I can also introduce you to Mr. Dick Clark. I saw him walk by just a few seconds ago.”

Megan’s squeal echoed throughout the room, lingering long after her exit.

Standing up, James tugged on his ear. “I will  _not_ miss that sound.” He grinned at his companion. “Sure you don’t want her? You could use her as a backup singer.”

Blair laughed as he approached James. Sliding one arm around the teen’s narrow waist, he whispered. “Nah. I’ve got all I want right here.” He tugged on James’ chin. “How ‘bout a kiss for luck?”

James spared a glance at the door. “It’s locked,” Blair whispered against his jaw. Relaxing, he threaded his fingers through the singer’s short chestnut curls. “I couldn’t go to sleep after I left you the other night,” he huskily admitted. “Hell, around midnight I finally gave up and took the dog for a walk around the block.” 

James stared at the small scar on Blair’s cheek, his vision imprisoned by the small imperfection. A tug on his sleeve snatched his attention away and he shook his head, slightly disoriented, his gaze once again focusing on the room, on his companion. Blair looked up at him, his blue eyes questioning his odd behavior. James smiled sheepishly, aware that he had been staring at the singer for several minutes. “Sorry. Must have gotten hit a little too hard on the head in last night’s game.” 

James rubbed his chin on the shorter teen’s head. “Like I said, I couldn’t go to sleep once I got home. I just kept thinking and thinking. About you, about us, about what I’m getting myself into.”

Blair frowned. “James?”

Pulling away, James took several steps back. He started to speak but stopped, turning to face the door. 

Blair waited a few seconds before moving to stand behind him. “James? What’s the matter?” He reached out and touched him on the arm. 

James looked over his shoulder at Blair, his blue eyes dark with concern. “Are you sure about this?”

“What do you mean  _sure_ ?”

“Are you sure about me?” James whispered, his words almost lost in the noise that invaded the room from outside.

Blair shrugged and moved away, walking over to stand in front of his dressing table, placing his back to James as he silently toyed with a stack of autographed pictures.

James sighed, hating the self-doubt plaguing his mind. He went and stood behind Blair, wrapping his arms around the younger teen. “I like you, Blair. But I sure as hell don’t know a thing about loving another guy. It’s obvious you do. Are you sure you want to take a chance on someone like me?”

Glancing up at the mirror, Blair opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by the look on James’ face. He shook off the teenager’s hold and quickly sat down in the chair in front of the table, his eyes silently watching his friend pace back and forth in front of him. 

“This is all new to me. Us. Two guys. Together.” James studied a poster that hung on the wall over the couch. “What about my friends? They’re sure to hate me, right? And my dad . . .” He shook his head. “I know exactly how he’ll react. Disown me and then throw my ass out on the street.”

James carded his fingers through his hair. “And what about my scholarship to State? I need that to get through college. Can’t afford it otherwise. Will they take it back if they find out I’m queer?” 

Glancing over his shoulder, he caught sight of the hurt look in Blair’s eyes. He quickly knelt down beside him, catching hold of one of his hands. “And this ain’t all about me. What about you? You’re famous. Probably have guys falling all over you—hundreds standing in line wanting to be your boyfriend.”

"It's not like that at all," Blair whispered.  

James dismissed the soft-spoken denial. “I mean, it’s not like I’m a great catch or anything. Just a small town boy who happens to play football pretty good. I don’t make straight A’s. I don’t . . .”

Blair reached up and grabbed James’ face, kissing him into silence. Letting go a moment later, he smiled at James’ dazed look of surprise. “I guess that’s one way to shut  _you_ up.” 

Blair stood and pulled the older teen to his feet. He stared hard at James for several seconds, trying desperately to read the emotions hidden behind the boy’s deep blue eyes. “I understand everything you’re saying. I’ve been there; believe me. Had some of the same fears.” He gripped the football player’s arm. “I can’t make the decisions for you. All I know is I really like you and want to spend more time with you.”

Blair released James’ arm in order to place his hand on the boy’s chest. “But if getting involved with me is gonna cause you problems with your dad and your friends, I want you to walk out that door right this minute.” He looked down, hiding his face. “I wouldn’t want to do a thing that would hurt you or your future. That’s how much I like you.”

Stepping away, Blair walked over to the couch and picked up his guitar. “So, I guess this is goodbye, James Ellison. I hope you have a great life.”

“Five minutes,” someone called out, knocking on the locked door. 

The announcement galvanized James into action. He reached out and grabbed Blair by the arm, swinging him around. Taking the guitar out of his hand, he tossed it back on the couch and pulling the teen close, kissed him hard on the lips. Several seconds later the need for air broke them apart and James rested against Blair for support. “The only way I’m gonna have a great life is with you in it,” he said with quiet ferocity. “I know it won’t be easy. But hell! I like challenges.” 

James grinned at Blair. “And right now, at this moment, I suddenly don’t give a flying leap about my dad or my friends. I’ll deal with them when I have to.” 

He hauled Blair closer, leaving absolutely no room between their bodies. “You make me feel things nobody else ever has. You make me horny.” He smiled at Blair’s chuckle. “You make me happy. And you make feel like I could take on the whole world.” James brushed his lips against the teen’s forehead. “I sure as hell don’t want to throw  _that_ away.”

There was another knock on the door as someone yelled, “One minute!” 

“Blair? Will you be my boyfriend?” James blurted out in a rush. Taking off his senior class ring, he held it out to the silent teen.

Surprised, Blair stared at the ornate ring, hesitantly touching the sapphire setting. He looked up at James once again, as if trying to read his expression. “Are you sure about this? You really want me to be your boyfriend?” 

James felt his mouth twitch nervously. “Yeah.” He reached out and gripped Blair’s hand, slipping the large ring on the singer’s left ring finger. He laughed as the thick gold band nearly slid off. With his racing heart nearly strangling him, he tugged on Blair’s hand and asked, “Well?”

Making a fist to hold the ring in place, Blair threw his arms around him and whispered into his ear. “Yes! You bet I do!”

James found his mouth captured by Blair’s hungry kiss. He soon felt the teenager’s tongue pushing at his lips, insistent upon entering to explore. Incredible sensations skirted through his body as he opened his mouth, allowing Blair’s tongue inside. Moaning, he tangled his fingers in Blair’s short curls while he feasted on the singer’s taste. 

The scrape of teeth over his bottom lip jerked James back into the reality of the moment. Carefully, he maneuvered the two of them nearer to the couch, close enough for him to lean down and collect the singer’s guitar. Never breaking the kiss, he then walked them to the door. Finally when his lungs started to burn, protesting the lack of oxygen, he gently pushed Blair away and grinned down at him. Brushing the teen’s locks back into place, he opened the door and guided him into the hallway. 

“Go sing me a love song, Blair.” He gave the teen a gentle shove toward the stage. 

Blair raised his hand, showing the football player his ring. Smiling, he waved at James and ran toward the waiting members of his band. 

James leaned against the doorway and watched the singer disappear into the crowd of people. Cocking his head to the side, he distinctly heard Blair’s excited whisper. “ _I’ve got a boyfriend. I’ve got a boyfriend_ .” 

“How the hell did I hear that?” James pulled on the lobe of his right ear. A familiar scream startled him. Shaking his head, he grimaced in pain. “How the hell I can hear anything after listening to  _that_ sound for four years in a row, is a mystery to me.” 

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I present… Sandy!” Dick Clark’s voice boomed over the speakers. 

James searched the group of people surrounding the foot of the stage. He easily identified the bouncing, ponytailed figure of his girlfriend. A peace invaded him when Blair began to sing. Walking over to Megan, he slipped an arm around the girl’s shoulder. Not willing to ruin her happiness, he simply stood beside her. The time for breaking up was not now; he’d wait ‘til after the concert to tell her the news. 

A burst of screams from the crowd and James found himself looking up at the stage, right into Blair’s blue eyes. Smiling, he nodded at the singer, the simple movement indicating his feelings. He watched as Blair pressed his left hand to his heart before moving away. 

Hugging Megan close, he smiled and listened to the one who was laying claim to his heart. 

The end

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you see any blatant errors, don't hesitate to point them out.
> 
> And . . . as always, [you can follow me and my eclectic tastes on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
